Schneider et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,815 discloses the preparation of 4-pentenoates by the isomerization at elevated temperatures of 3-pentenoates using an acidic-ion-exchange resin containing a noble metal of group 8 of the periodic table as the catalyst.
Perfluorinated ion-exchange polymers are commercially available as Nafion.RTM.. The preparation of such products is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,875 to Connolly et al.
Perfluorinated ion-exchange polymers have been previously employed as isomerization catalysts--see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,847 and 4,038,213 to McClure and McClure et al. which disclose the isomerization of alkanes.